gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Serena–Nate relationship
The relationship between Nate and Serena, also known as Serenate, is the friendship and former romantic relationship between Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. Overview Serena and Nate have been friends since early childhood. They dated briefly until Serena broke up with Nate because of her feelings for Dan. In the finale, Nate attended Dan and Serena's wedding. Novels In the Gossip Girl novel series, Serena and Nate are on-again, off-again. They lose their virginity to each other in the series prequel, It Had To Be You, during the summer before Serena leaves for boarding school. Once Serena returns, their antics often lead to the break-ups of Blair and Nate. Serena realises her love for Nate at various points in the series. One of the main reasons stopping their relationship is that their best friend, Blair Waldorf, is also in love with Nate. In the final book, I Will Always Love You, Nate chooses Blair in Part I ''and then Serena in ''Part II. In the end, Nate ends up with neither, and Blair and Serena go off together as best friends on vacation. Television series In the television adaption, Serena is the reason Nate and Blair break up; Serena and Nate slept together at the Sheppard wedding during their sophomore year before the start of Season 1 as juniors. They finally get together in Season 3, but towards the end of the season, experience bumps in their relationship and break up. Season 1 In the 1st season, when Serena returns, Nate hopes to give their relationship a real chance. But Serena refuses, saying ,"I didn't come back for you. Look, Blair's my bestfriend, and you're her boyfriend, and she loves you." However, Serena still agrees to meet up with Nate to talk with about their current situation. After Nate promises Blair that he will never see or talk to Serena again, he gives Serena a cold shoulder during Ivy Week. Throughout the season, their friendship mends. Serena dates Dan and Nate dates Vanessa. In the end of season 1, they are seen together as friends welcoming summer. Season 2 The 2nd season opens with Nate and Serena pretending to date and sharing a very public kiss. As the season progresses, both Nate and Serena date other people. Serena dates Dan, Aaron, and Gabriel. Nate dates Catherine, a married older woman, during the summer, but they soon break up. Nate also dates Vanessa, but the pair break up due to incompatibility and differences in their interests. Towards the end of the season, Nate dates Blair, but they agree to end their relationship by the time they graduate. Throughout the season, Nate and Serena remain friends who are always there for each other. Season 3 Serena and Nate finally get together in season 3. They start becoming closer as Serena begins an affair with Nate's married cousin, Tripp Van der Bilt. In episode 12, Nate becomes Serena's hero and saves her from a terrible car accident caused by Tripp. This happened because Serena ran away with Tripp in the previous episode. They begin 'officially' dating from the episode 'The Hurt Locker'. In the following episodes, they finally get their chance at a happy romantic relationship and Gossip Girl dubs them the "Golden Couple" as they seem perfectly happy with each other. Jenny Humphrey tries to get between them but fails. However, issues rise once more between Nate and Serena towards the end of the season involving Serena's dad and Dan Humphrey. In the season's finale, Serena ends her relationship with Nate. Season 4 In season 4, Serena and Nate aren't romantically involved. It opens with Nate still heartbroken over his break-up with Serena. He and Serena are on speaking terms but not super-friendly. Nate startes dating Juliet, a girl secretly obsessed with taking Serena down, and this causes jealousy on Serena's part. However, Nate soon decides to win Serena back. Serena ends up in a situation where she needs to choose between Nate and Dan. Nate still cares for her but is put off when Juliet pretends to be Serena and kisses both Nate and Dan. Nate clarifies that this is typical Serena behavior and that he is not going to let her pull him back in ever again. Dan disagrees. In rehab, Serena admits to Dan that she had picked him, that he was the only one she came to kiss. Season 5 In season 5, Nate and Serena's romantic prospects officially come to an end. On the day of Blair's wedding, Nate tells Dan that he has never had an honest relationship and that the only girls he has chased have been wrong for him. On the same day, Serena professes her eternal love for Dan Humphrey and tells him that she has always loved him and he is the only one she will always love. Season 6 In the finale, Nate has a front-row seat as Serena marries Dan Humphrey. Gallery Summerkindport.jpg Serenate-serena-and-nate-23363703-500-381.png Sexy-serenate.jpg Serenate2.jpg Serenate.jpg Season-3-On-Set-serena-and-nate-7852845-943-1500.jpg GG Serenate.png Archibald-gossip-girl-nate-serena-van-der-woodsen-Favim.com-416548.jpg 43900-gossip-girl-serena-and-nate.jpg 12.png 2.png 14.jpg NS-serena-and-nate-8525592-500-500.jpg Gg-6-1.jpg 3.jpg 17.jpg 7.jpg 18.jpg 8.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Books Category:Serena van der woodsen Category:Nate Archibald